1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display having multi-sided, illustrated display elements movable in a predetermined sequence for creating a visual effect, which may optionally present a message or story. The display optionally incorporates complementary sound and is preferably sufficiently thin to accommodate wall mounting or display on a stand, such as an easel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of displays are well known in the art. Some, such as a standard billboard, present one or more immutable images. Others incorporate expensive electronic displays, such as cathode ray tubes or liquid crystal displays, which permit multiple and varying images to be displayed. While this latter class of device is far more interesting to the viewer and hence more likely to be memorable, the cost of such devices limits the number of viable applications.
The present invention is directed to a display for presenting to a viewer a plurality of images in a predetermined sequence, the sequential display of the images preferably presenting a message or story. Display of the images is preferably accompanied by sounds synchronized with and complementary to the displayed images.
In a preferred embodiment, the display of the present invention comprises a plurality of multi-sided, for example three-sided, elongate display elements mounted for rotation in a housing. Each side or panel of each display element bears a visual image, which may be a complete image or, alternatively, a partial image such that multiple panels on multiple display elements form a complete image. When mounted in the housing, each display element is rotatable about its longitudinal axis such that its panels may be presented to the viewer in a predetermined sequence by controlling the display element""s rotation, as by rotating the element clockwise, counterclockwise, or both.
Each display element includes an axle at one end on which a drive gear is mounted for engaging a motor driven gear for rotatably driving the display element. Although each display element may be driven independently, preferably multiple display elements are driven together for simultaneously presenting a plurality of new panels to the viewer upon each rotation, and most preferably different pluralities of display elements are sequentially rotated for presenting a visual message or story. The display elements may be mounted in the housing in any relative orientation and may be any size or shape, though preferably the display elements are all vertically or horizontally oriented and of triangular cross-section.
Typically the display device includes a plurality of motors for rotating the display elements, although as will be apparent hereinafter, the number of motors is preferably minimized to reduce size, complexity and expense. Operation of the motors is preferably controlled by a programmable microprocessor connected to a database containing program information defining the timing and sequence for rotating the motors for displaying the panels, as for presenting a message or story. The database preferably also contains sound files corresponding to predetermined sounds, which may be speech, and program information defining the sequence for outputting the sound files, in which event the microprocessor is also connected to a speaker for playing the sounds in synchronization with display of the visual images.
In operation, the display elements are rotated in a predetermined sequence, preferably in synchronization with an audio output, such that as the panels are selectively displayed, a message or story unfolds, step by step, to the viewer. It is preferable that multiple display elements are rotated simultaneously, for example the display device may comprise twenty three-sided display elements divided into four groups or quadrants of five display elements each, with the panels in each group having coordinated visual images which are rotated simultaneously.
The display as a whole may be any shape, such as square, rectangular or circular. In one preferred embodiment, the display may include twelve radially arrayed display elements in the shape of a clock face, with one display element corresponding to each hour of the clock, and with a conventional analog clock module fitted at the center with its clock hands disposed in front of and parallel to the display elements. It will be apparent that to achieve a continuous, planar clock face, the display elements in this embodiment must be narrow at their radially inner ends and taper outwardly to a maximum width at their outer ends. The display elements may all be simultaneously rotated for providing varying clock faces, with rotation of the display elements optionally timed to a time event, such as a new hour. Alternatively, the display elements may be rotated in groups or individually, though these alternatives add expense. If desired, the visual images on the panels of the display elements may be recognizable as time indicia in which event the CPU may be programmed to sequentially time rotation of the display elements in coordination with the time of day. This clock embodiment may include synchronized sound for audibly indicating a time event, which may be synchronized with rotation of the panels. Although a radial array of display elements is preferable, it is not necessary, and the xe2x80x9cclock facexe2x80x9d may be a rectilinear array of display elements, in which event the display elements need not be truncated.
A display device in accordance with the invention may be battery driven, and to minimize power consumption the display elements are preferably hollow and formed from a single sheet of cardboard or the like bent, for example, into the shape of a three-sided prism having a triangular cross-section, and then fitted, as by gluing, with plastic end caps. Alternatively, the display elements may be formed entirely of plastic. One or more panels of a display element may optionally have an opening formed therein for displaying an object mounted inside. Alternatively, or in addition, a three dimensional object may be mounted directly onto one or more panels of one or more of the display elements.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings and their accompanying description are intended solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.